El Mejor Novio
by Jauca97
Summary: Solo un pequeño drabble basado en el corto oficial 'Love of tree'. PuccaxGaru


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece._

 _ **N/A:**_ _Este drabble se sitúa durante el corto_ _ **"Love of tree"**_ _, que pueden encontrar en Youtube o en la página oficial de Pucca. Así que para saber que está pasando, vean el corto primero. De verdad, véanlo._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Pucca caminaba dirigiéndose hacia la colina donde su querido árbol solía estar, buscando a Garu.

Ese lugar se había convertido en algo muy especial, nadie más conocía esa colina salvo ellos dos. Solían hacer picnics, o admirar la luna por las noches. Incluso ella grabo las iniciales de ambos en el árbol, plasmando su amor para siempre.

Ese era su sitio, el sitio de los dos.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Un día mientras ella perseguía como siempre a Garu hacia esa colina, se dio cuenta de algo terrible: su querido árbol había sido talado. No supo por quién, ni cuándo ni porque. Pero no importaba. El árbol ya no estaba, y de algún modo sentía que eso lo cambiaba todo. Ya no era el mismo lugar especial.

Estuvo deprimida por varios días por eso. Porque para ella, ese árbol representaba mucho en la relación de ellos, todos los lindos y divertidos momentos que habían pasado bajo su sombra. Y ahora, ya no estaba.

No había visitado esa colina desde entonces, hace ya casi un año. Pero ahora tenía una poderosa razón para hacerlo de nuevo.

Su Garu había estado actuando extraño varios meses atrás. Se desaparecía de repente durante varias horas, y nadie sabía a donde ni a qué. Ese día en especial nadie lo había visto, por lo que preocupada decidió salir en su búsqueda.

Busco en cada rincón de la aldea, pero no había rastro alguno de él. El único lugar en que no se había fijado era precisamente ese, la colina. Por eso Pucca la subía, impaciente por encontrar a su novio desaparecido.

Y en efecto, ahí estaba Garu. Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que su corazón brincara de sorpresa…

Frente a ella, estaba su gran y majestuoso árbol. Bueno, probablemente no era el mismo, las ramas eran distintas y el grabado con sus iniciales ya no estaba. Pero para ella, era como si lo fuera.

Recargado en el tronco y bajo la sombra de las ramas se encontraba Garu, durmiendo plácidamente y ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba, víctima del cansancio de haber pasado día tras día durante meses, en frio y en calor, cuidando y cultivando su nuevo árbol.

Pucca no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, conmovida. ¿Por eso Garu se desaparecía de repente durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Estaba plantando un nuevo árbol para ella? ¿Para hacerla feliz?

Con el corazón hinchado de alegría, se sentó a su lado y se acurruco con él, por primera vez con mucho cuidado y delicadeza para no perturbar su buen merecido descanso.

Pucca sabía que Garu no era el tipo de novio expresivo y afectivo, que la abrazaría o besaría para mostrarle su cariño y que gritaría a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por ella. Pero eran esos detalles, esos sutiles pero significativos detalles que le demostraban y aseguraban que él también la quería.

Y ahí, sentada a su lado observándolo dormir, se sintió la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Sin duda, no podría pedir por un novio mejor.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hey! Gracias por leer!_

 _Sé que esto es muy corto y sin chiste, pero tenía que hacerlo._ _ **Love of tree**_ _es mi corto favorito de Pucca, pues ahí Vooz nos dejó saber cómo Garu la quiere y se preocupa por ella, y aunque nunca lo veremos persiguiéndola para robarle un beso XD él lo demuestra de otras maneras. Muchos no lo conocen, así que en parte es para darlo a conocer XD Lo mejor de todo, ¡es que si es canon! :V así que véanlo si no lo han hecho, y si si, véanlo otra vez :3_

 _Espero les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus bellos y sensuales reviews por ahí que yo los leo y los contesto e,e_

 _ **Ghost girl:**_ _Me alegra saber que te he podido consolar :'D y no estés triste, mejor mira este video que si es canon y se feliz! Saludos querida!_

 _ **Solcito:**_ _Ohh muchas gracias! :'3 me alegra tanto que te gusten mis historias, gracias por leer y dejar tu guapo review C: Saluditos!_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Eso! Asi se habla! Siempre será canon, Vooz los creo para que estuvieran juntos, son como Mickey y Minnie Mouse :'3 asi que nada de tristeza. Muchas gracias! :'D de verdad lo aprecio, saluditos!_

 _También gracias a_ _ **Gaby Whitlock, Kythsim, maestrojgc, Lena Castle,**_ _y a_ _ **Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma**_ _por dejar sus reviews en mis historias, de verdad lo aprecio! :')_

 _Saludos, y ¡nos leemos despues!_


End file.
